


Your Kisses are Like Fireworks

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, almost femslash smut, it almost did though, it happens but not in writing, like so very close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn spends the night at Ivanova's, and stuff happens.  Not exactly G-rated stuff.  Sequel to A Prelude to Something More.  I suggest you read that first, but you don't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kisses are Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to devolve into femslash smut. I really didn't. All I meant to do was write about them snuggling, then, well, you'll see.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (if there even is one) and the dialog.

Ivanova was only half awake as she sleepily ran her fingers through Delenn's hair, and was quite content to remain that way, especially since the other woman was fast asleep with her head tucked into Susan's neck.

Ivanova trailed one hand down away from Delenn's thick locks of hair (really, how had she aquired that much hair?), and brought it to thumb the woman's high cheekbone. Really, it was a big mistake to indulge the part of her mind that was all to preoccupied with wondering what it would feel like to kiss Delenn. Her lips, her cheeks, her throat... Ivanova quickly shut down that train of thought and made to move her hand away from Delenn's face, where it had seemingly started to trace the woman's lips of it's own accord, but was prevented from drawing it away fully by a pale, willowy hand which slithered from between them to take Susan's hand and hold it to Delenn's cheek.

Ivanova took her gaze from their conjoined hands to look at Delenn's face, and was met by wide open grey eyes.

"Do not draw away Susan," Delenn said softly, pulling their hands closer to her shoulder, rather than her face.

"Please tell me you can't read my mind," groaned Susan, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Minbari do not lie. I only caught a bit though," Delenn chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. It won't happened again," Ivanova said, rebuking herself heavily for indulging her fancies.

"Nothing happened. Though a few of the things you were thinking I would like to possibly happen. And definitely not just once," Delenn said, thumbing Susan's lips gently, causing Ivanova to be rendered rather speechless.

Susan struggled for a moment to find words, and once she thought she might have found the right set of words to express herself Delenn put a slim finger to Ivanova's lips.

"Shhhh... No words just yet. Do not try and reason with your emotions. Allow them to govern your actions for once," Delenn said, releasing Ivanova's hand and placing her own over Susan's heart.

Susan was again speechless and unsure of what to do for a moment, but her arms seemed to have a plan of their own as they wrapped around the smaller woman, and Susan, deciding that maybe it would be best to not think for the moment, pressed her lips softly against Delenn's, who met hers with an equally soft yet eager touch.

They broke apart after barely a moment, and Ivanova was afraid she had made a mistake. But those fears were annulled by the look in Delenn's eyes when Susan finally met the other woman's gaze.

Neither were sure who initiated the next kiss, but neither cared very much. Not when Susan had pulled Delenn to straddle her and had one hand on the half Minbari's lower back and the other twined in Delenn's hair, and definitely not when Delenn had her hands slowly sliding up and down Ivanova's sides. And especially, thought Ivanova, when Delenn was making little noises like the ones she was making now.

It was quite a while before they broke apart this time, and Ivanova was positive that no one had ever looked as beautiful as Delenn did in that moment, swollen lips, messy hair and all.

"I'm still not sure I have any words," Ivanova laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Delenn's sides, causing the woman to laugh as well.

"Good. Because I would like to try that again," Delenn said still laughing, before immediately dropping her head to kiss Susan again.

Ivanova grinned into Delenn's kiss before flipping them so that she was pressing the older woman into the mattress, then began to to trail her kisses down Delenn's pale throat, stopping at her collar bone and focussing on a small pulse point that was causing Delenn to make a soft guttural sound. Susan was suddenly very pleased that Delenn had asked to wear one of Ivanova's old to big V-necks, giving her full access to Delenn's collar and parts of her shoulder.

Susan experimentally nipped at Delenn's collar.  Immediately she felt Delenn's chest arch against her, and heard the woman gasp something in rapid Minbari, which Ivanova took as a good sign, so she repeated the motion and followed it with a quick circle of her tongue.

"Susan!" gasped Delenn.

Ivanova drew her head away and fixed Delenn with a smug smile.

"You seem very pleased with yourself," Delenn said propping herself up so that she was practically nose to nose with Susan.

"I am extremely pleased with myself," Susan whispered, kissing Delenn quickly.

Delenn hummed softly against Susan's mouth, before snaking a hand through Ivanova's hair to keep her firmly in place.  Susan didn't mind to much, and happily obliged Delenn's wandering tongue by opening her mouth to the other woman, pausing only to readjust slightly to have her hands free to explore underneath the loose tee shirt Delenn was wearing.

They were practically sitting upright by now, though Delenn was only managing to remain so because of her hold on Ivanova, who was deliberately making it very hard for Delenn to make any noises other than moans.

"You are wearing far to much clothing," Susan whispered in Delenn's ear when they had paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"As are you," Delenn breathed, sinking back into Ivanova's mattress and pulling Susan with her.

"I think we should deal with this problem at once," Delenn gasped after another series of breathless kisses.

\---


End file.
